The present invention relates to an applicator and storage device for sports wax, and in particular, one in which the wax may be retracted into or extended from a hollow cylindrical case.
Surfers, skiers, sailors and other water sports enthusiasts often find that the application of wax to their water or snow vehicle's surface will greatly enhance its performance. A wax coating on the deck of a surfboard or sailboat increases the traction between the user's body and the boat or board and facilitates the user in maintaining balance. Conversely, wax applied to the bottom of snow skis repels snow and allows varying degrees of frictional drag, depending on the wax composition, between the snow and skis.
Presently, wax for water sports use is sold in cakes, which are usually wrapped in plastic or paper. The wax is held directly in the palm of the hand and applied by rubbing. An object of this invention is to provide a sealable storage container to prevent wax cakes from being contaminated by sand, dirt or other debris. This container will hold a stack of several of the standard cylindrical wax cakes commercially available.
Another object of the invention is to provide a large and comfortable gripping area for the application of wax. The container is anatomically designed to accommodate four fingers in grooves and give the palm a high friction gripping area. The outlet of the container is beveled to position the user's hand in the most natural and efficient angle while distributing wax.
A further advantage of the invention is that only a tiny portion of the wax, toward the end of the stack of cakes, is unusable. Without the present invention, much of a cake of wax is discarded due to either the user's inability to grip the increasingly smaller remains of the cake, the contamination of, or loss of the wax. The net result, therefore, of this invention is a cost savings to the user due to decreased wax waste. The decrease in wax waste will also decrease environmental pollution.
Additionally, without the present invention, wax is more susceptible to melting, becoming misshapen or soiling the users skin or clothing. The invention prevents wax from contacting or contaminating other materials. This is especially useful when clothing, tools, cameras, and other equipment are packed together with wax bars as while traveling.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is refillable and reusable. As wax plugs are depleted through application, they may be replaced.
Yet another advantage of the invention is that animals and birds that are customarily attracted to the bright colors of wax and strong aroma thereof will be prevented from finding and eating loose wax cakes lying idly on the beach, in the water, or natural environment.
A lightweight, easily held, and sealable wax applicator would represent a major advantage in the sports wax application technology and would satisfy a long felt need in the field of applying waxes to sporting equipment.